


Arthur putting Joker make up on you

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: Arthur surprises you by putting Joker make up on your face while you are sleeping...
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 10





	Arthur putting Joker make up on you

I woke up while Y/N was still asleep. I usually wake up early in the morning cuz my insomnia wouldn`t let me sleep much longer. As soon as the sleeping pills lost their effect I was wide awake, chasing around the apartent. I felt unusual fresh today Like I was ready for the day Ready to try something new. After making coffe I went back to the bedroom, watching her sleep. I still couldn`t belive how lucky I was meeting her.Having someone to love. Someone to love me. Having someone by my side changed my life for so much better, I started to have less bad episodes. Darkness wasnt as present anymore. It was a whole new experience to live my life. And watching her sleep was proof enough that this was real, that she was really lying there in my bed. Being all mine and mine alone. I hoped it would stay that way, I knew I couldnt handle to lose her. I would never get over it.  
I lean towards her, kissing the tip of her cute, little nose. Thinking about how perfect her nose would look like with the red clown make up on. To imagin her face with the same make up I used for Joker turned me on.  
I went to the bathroom after closing the bedroom door so Y/N wouldnt wake up. Today is going to be a good one. I can feel it.  
I got my green hair dye and put it all over my hair. I haven`t used it for a while now. I don`t really needed Joker anymore, now that I felt a lot better. Y/N gave me a reason to belive that Arthur was worth loving as well. So I kinda stopped getting into my Joker costume. I still enjoyed it from time to time. But for different reasons though. I just felt a lot sexier wearing it. It still gave me confidence I just couldnt find when I looked at my naked face.  
Y/N only saw me as Joker twice. I dressed up to have sex with her and I could tell that she really liked it. So why not think of another surprise that involved Joker? I waited till the green was on long enough, washed it out, brushed my hair back and sat down at the big mirror that actually was my mums when she was younger but now I was using it only.  
I started to put the white on. It always felt like I could see Arthur fading with every stain of white. I just drew him off my face. And as soon as my face got white, there was no Arthur anymore. I mean, it was different today because I painted my face for different reasons. But still...Looking at my own face like that was special. It felt like being stuck at a state between Arthur and Joker. There was something so variable about this. Like anything could be possible. The white was a blank page, no words written on it yet. So it could be used for anything. Multiple possibilities. I truly loved the feeling of it.  
But it was time for the rest of the make up. The blue around the eyes, the red eyebrows, the huge, red fake smile. Not as fake anymore though. I felt like my smile was finally real since I met her. It didnt felt wrong anymore.  
After 15 minutes I was finished. I looked at my reflection. I totally forgot that I was still in my PJs. The mixture looked embarrassing. Y/N seeing me like that would have been bad. So I got rid of them in a hurry. Grabbing my red Joker suit, putting it on felt amazing. Like putting on the skin of someone else. The costume still protected me from the outside. I took a step back from the mirror, looking at the result. Perfect. I looked edgy. Like nothing could hurt me anymore. I wasnt used to see a real smile under the fake one. It felt wonderful. I was so thankful that Y/N changed my life.   
Time to let her know how much I love her.  
I really hoped she would like my surprise.  
Today was the perfect day for this, because she had bad troubles sleeping yesterday and took one half of my sleeping pills before going to bed. So she should not wake up very easily, since she wasnt already used to the pills as I was.  
I grabbed the make up I just used for my own face, got to the bedroom and put it beside the bed.  
I put a towel under all the brushes to make sure there wouldnt be paint all over the bed again. The last time we had sex with me wearing the make up was awesome, but let me tell you, the sheets were a mess afterwards.   
The way she was breathing told me that she was sleeping deeply. Perfect.  
I put the brush with the white color on her forehead and paint it all over her face. The texture of the paint upon her skin. Smoothly. I watched her natural skin color disappear so closely. It was magical. Almost hypnotizing. I couldnt wait to see the Joker version of her. And mostly of all I couldnt wait to see her face after she wakes up and looks into the mirror.  
Her skin was soft, it looked even smoother with the white on. I felt the brush sliding over her cheeks as if it was my own fingers doing it. Her chin. A small part of her neck.   
Now the blue. I took the smaller brush and dived it into the blue watercolor face paint. Putting it above and under her eyes. Her left eye was twitching for a second but it didnt woke her up. I wasnt very exact with the shape, it should look a lil bit messy, just like mine. The line under the left eye longer as the other.   
I took a close look at her before taking the brush with the red on it. She was so beautiful. Seeing her become a female version of myself was extremly sexy. I felt the transformation even stronger as I did when I painted my own face. It just felt so special sharing Joker with someone else. I never thought I would do it but here I was. Loving it.  
The brush with the red was the smallest. I started with the eyebrows. Then moved on to the corner of her mouth. I leaned towards her. So closely I was afraid that she might wake up by feeling my breath upon her face. I painted the contours of her lips. The first lips I have ever kissed in my life. And the last. the only. Those lips.... the ones which kissed every inch of my body every night. Not leaving out a single spot.   
I felt so much affection by turning them red.   
I took the brush, making her lips look huge. Expanding the corners of her mouth to a big smile. The right corner of her mouth really got me. I could feel myself getting hard. I touched myself through my red pants. Not now Arthur. Not now. I really wanted to kiss her now. But I couldnt. The make up had to look perfect when she gets up. I tried to ignore how horny I was and finished her look.  
After I was done, I put the make up away and took a step back.  
There she was lying in front of me. Mr. Joker.  
How came I was so lucky? I ccouldnt belive how beautiful she was. Looking at her wearing the Joker make up... i just knew she was the missing part. I finally found it.   
The make up wasnt the only surprise I had for her. I got her the female version of the Joker suit before I came home from work some days ago. I was hiding in in the wardrobe up until now.   
"Time to wake her up I guess" I say to myself.  
I thought about how I could get her into the new clothes without seeing them until she gets to the mirror. So I got a scarf ready.  
" Y/N? Hey sweetheart, time to wake up." she moves a bit. Still so sleepy.  
"Arthur?"  
"Yeah, sweety"  
"What time is it?"  
"Hey listen, I got a little surprise for you. Don`t open your eyes,okay? Would you mind me putting a scarf over your eyes right now?"  
She giggles, her eyes still closed "You want to cover my eyes?"  
"Yeah. Just for a minute"  
"Sounds like a dirty, little surprise, Artie. " she smiles.  
"Oh...no its not what you think"  
I pet her hair.  
"Welll.....what a shame. I thought you are going to fuck me"  
I kiss her lips very carefully, to make sure to not mess up her make up. She had to see it while it was perfect. We could still mess it up later.  
I put the scarf over her eyes and tested it to make sure she couldnt see anything.  
"What now?"  
"I got some clothes for you Y/N. I really want you to put them on for me without looking, okay?"  
She got up, suddenly wide awake "Artie...are you sure you don`t wanna sleep with me?"  
"Of course I will" I smirk " You have no idea how much I have to hold myself back right now.  
"Why would you? You can have me right here"  
"First the surprise"  
She coveres her face with her hands, giggeling "Alright. I got it. What do I have to do?"  
I tell het to get up. She was wearing underwear only, so no need to undress her.   
"Lift one leg " I helped her into a red skird. I hoped it would be the right size and was glad to see that it fittet just perfectly. "Alright. Now the other one".  
Her hand was resting on my shoulder, so she could hold her balance "Is that a skirt, Arthur?"  
"Shht... now hold up both of your arms".  
She did.  
I helped her into a red, sexy top. The same red as my suit. She looked so insanly pretty in it I had to hold my breath for a second.   
"Are we done yet?"  
"Just a second!"  
I headed to the bathroom and came back with a spray can.  
I covered her hair carfully with the green color.   
"Is this hair spray?" she looked confused.  
I brushed her hair back "Its finished!" I cant help but sound a little bit proud of myself.  
She was getting excited as I led her to the bathroom. Right in front of the mirror.  
"You can uncover your eyes now" I whisper.  
She got rid of the scarf. Her eyes grew bigger as she saw her reflection in the mirror.  
"Oh my god, Arthur" she stared at her own face for a while. Turning it to the left. To the right. "This is.... wow, this is insane. I....dont know what to say.. I love it so much."  
It feels good to hear those words coming out of her mouth.  
She looked at me, realizing that I wore the same. "Oh.... wow! this is just.... i`m speechless."  
She touched her red top and the skirt. "Where did you got those clothes?"  
I hugged her from behing, looking at our reflections in the morror. One face. One soul.  
"I wanted to surprise you..."  
Her eyes focused on our reflection "Oh! You sure did! I mean...look at us!"  
"I know.... you look beautiful, Mrs. Joker!"  
"Mrs Joker" she repeats, still staring at the mirror. "Oh I could ge used to that"  
"You should!"  
She turned around to face me and kissed me on the lips. I kissed her back.  
"I dont wanna ruin the perfect make up but....god you look hot!"  
"We can still ruin it when we come home"  
"We`re going out?"  
"Sure. We have to show Gotham that we are one hell of a couple, right?"  
Her eyes lighten up "We will!"   
We got our stuff, heading out the house.  
I was so excited. I could pure bliss running though my veins as we got out on the streets, hand in hand. Joker and Mrs. Joker. Unbreakable.   
"Y/N I feel like nothing can hurt us..."  
She looks at me, sqeezing my hand "Thats because no one can, Arthur. Excuse me, Joker!"  
I smirk at her. Loking at the sky. It is a warm mid summer morning. The sun is shining down on us. All the shadowns, the uglyness of Gothams streets seemed to be gone for a moment. "People are staring at us" she said with a smile on her face .  
It doesnt seem to bother her.   
"Yeah? I didnt notce, cuz I was looking at you,mybeautiful Mrs. Joker".   
"Oh I dont mind. I actually like it. Usually you get ignored in this city. Its nice to finally feel some eyes on you"  
"I agree."  
We walked down the streets, as happy as we could be.  
Now everyone could see that we are meant for each other.  
"Wanna get some ice cream?" she asked  
"Sure"  
We stopped and bought some.  
The seller giving us this look.  
"What?" Y/N asked   
The grey haired man handing out the ice cream "Whats wrong with you?"  
I looked him in the eyes and shrug "Nothin...never felt better in my whole life"  
He shook his head as we both looked for a quiet place to be alone.  
She was pointing some feet away "This looks like a quit alley".  
We sat down at the end of a stair and started to eat.  
"Wanna taste mine?" she asked. She got herself vanilla.   
"Sure. I got coconut. Wanna have a taste,too?"  
"Sure"  
We both took a bite and kissed.  
The cold ice melting from her mouth right into mine.   
Her tongue cold and tasty circeling around my own. We kissed until our tounges felt warm again.  
"Vanilla never tasted better" I said, drawing the lines of her lips with my fingers "I guess I messed up your make up a bit"  
She grabbed my neck "You should see yours!" kissing me again. So passionately I was getting excited again.  
We didnt even noticed some kids passing us "Hey, check out these clowns" one of them was laughing, the other one looked kinda scared.  
"Hey guys! Wanna hear a joke?"  
"No dude, thats okay. We won`t disturb you while making out" the teen yelled before they`re walking away.  
Y/N looked me in the eyes, pulling me closer "C`mon now, we`re gonna show this city how to be happy! They need some fun!"  
And then we walked down the alley, back to the crowded streets. In our costumes. Smeared make up.   
Not a worry on our minds.


End file.
